hayatenogotokufandomcom-20200222-history
Character Gallery
Hayate Ayasaki -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 01 (1280x720 h264) -6E15D0F0-.mkv 000235935.jpg|Hayate when he was a young -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 01 (1280x720 h264) -6E15D0F0-.mkv 000284950.jpg|Hayate when he was a bicycle delivery Hayate2.jpg|Hayate first time wear butler uniform (S1) Hayate3.jpg|Hayate first time wear butler uniform (S2) -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 01 (1280x720 h264) -6E15D0F0-.mkv 001230995.jpg|Hayate shows his evil face (S1) -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku - 2nd Season - 01 (1280x720 h264) -0B6E7B72-.mkv 000156281.jpg|Hayate shows his evil face (S2) -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku - 2nd Season - 06 (1280x720 h264) -CAAE06BC-.mkv 000659450.jpg|Hayate doing one-finger push-ups -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku - 2nd Season - 17 (1280x720 h264) -E0CACB17-.mkv 000706707.jpg|Hayate is bleeding Hayate.jpg|picture of Hayate at a trading card Hayate....jpg|Hayate after his blood being sucked by Ginka -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku - 2nd Season - 14 (1280x720 h264) -B3D60DB5-.mkv 000227560.jpg|Hayate Results in 2nd popularity in anime Hayatecross.jpg|Hayate crossdresing first time Ayasaki Hayate 8.jpg|Crossdresing in Neko-mode Hayatecross3.jpg|Another crossdresing (S1 only) -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 36 (1280x720 h264) -665EB43F-.mkv 000971638.jpg|Hayate introduces himself as Hermione (S1) Hayatecross2.jpg|Hayate wear a Legendary Butler uniform (Maid mode and S1 only) Hermione.jpg|Hayate as Hermione Hermione2nd.jpg|Hermione 2nd form Hayatecross4.jpg|Hayate dressed as a maid at a maid cafe (S2 only) Until the world ends.jpg|Hayate Ayasaki and Athena Tennousu ( End of The World) Nagi Sanzenin Nagi2.jpg|Nagi's first appearance Nagi trained for the free-style marathon.jpg|Nagi when train for marathon Sanzenin Nagi 6.jpg|Nagi when try many clothes before going to trip to Izu Nagi().jpg|picture of Nagi at a trading card -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku - 2nd Season - 14 (1280x720 h264) -B3D60DB5-.mkv 000244703.jpg|Nagi Results in 2nd popularity in anime -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku - 2nd Season - 17 (1280x720 h264) -E0CACB17-.mkv 001042209.jpg|Nagi is sleeping -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku - 2nd Season - 10 (1280x720 h264) -C375749E-.mkv 001336545.jpg|Nagi with a cute hairpin -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku - 2nd Season - 25 (1280x720 h264) -67B20779-.mkv 000252544.jpg|Nagi in Pijama -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku - 2nd Season - 17 (1280x720 h264) -E0CACB17-.mkv 000608066.jpg|Little Nagi Crying snapshot20090831224437.jpg|nagi and ayumu sanzenin nagi.png|''Detective'' Sanzenin Nagi (S1) Maria Maria4.jpg|Maria's first appearance -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 02 (1280x720 h264) -48CEA2B0-.mkv 000391925.jpg|Maria in maid uniform (S1) Maria3.jpg|Maria's outfit when going to Izu Maria in nurse costume.jpg|Maria as a Nurse -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku - 2nd Season - 14 (1280x720 h264) -B3D60DB5-.mkv 000273815.jpg|Maria Results in 2nd popularity in anime 30315.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku - 2nd Season - 22 (1280x720 h264) -BD99FB90-.mkv 000902861.jpg|Maria in disguise 9533cb5ab7f4447169c2f69228cdaffa1241863462_full.jpg|a young maria in the hakuou uniform shot0267.png|''Lady'' Maria Hinagiku Katsura -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 04 (1280x720 h264) -1E645BDB-.mkv 000547280.jpg|Hinagiku's first appearance -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 15 (1280x720 h264) -EF61A5F4-.mkv 001039105.jpg|Hinagiku (S1) Katsura Hinagiku 4.jpg|Hinagiku in Butler Tournament (S1) Hinagiku().jpg|Hinagiku when singing in her 16th birthday (S2) -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku - 2nd Season - 13 (1280x720 h264) -BD763481-.mkv 000603061.jpg|Hinagiku mad at Hayate Katsura Hinagiku 6.jpg|Hinagiku when go to Izu Katsura Hinagiku 22.jpg|Hinagiku in Hayate's mixed-up story of Alice in Wonderland -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku - 2nd Season - 14 (1280x720 h264) -B3D60DB5-.mkv 000286119.jpg|Hinagiku Results in 2nd popularity in anime -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku - 2nd Season - 07 (1280x720 h264) -D1132993-.mkv 001222471.jpg|Hinagiku in bath -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku - 2nd Season - 18 (1280x720 h264) -6BD7ED1D-.mkv 000656949.jpg|Hinagiku confused NDVD_003-2.jpg|Little Hinagiku with young Yukiji NDVD_004.jpg|Little Hinagiku Hinagiku and friends.jpg|Picture of Hinagiku with others in trading card Hinagiku_Katsura.jpg Ayumu Nishizawa -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 01 (1280x720 h264) -6E15D0F0-.mkv 000384017.jpg|Ayumu's first appearance Nishizawa Ayumu 5.jpg|Ayumu when go to Izu Nishizawa Ayumu 21.jpg|Ayumu when changing her outfit -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku - 2nd Season - 14 (1280x720 h264) -B3D60DB5-.mkv 000186269.jpg|Ayumu Results in 2nd popularity in anime -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku - 2nd Season - 17 (1280x720 h264) -E0CACB17-.mkv 000321530.jpg|Ayumu in a bath -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku - 2nd Season - 04 (1280x720 h264) -FC7BBB4B-.mkv 000216841.jpg|Ayumu sad -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku - 2nd Season - 16 (1280x720 h264) -1A7B5C50-.mkv 000885802.jpg|Ayumu in bicycle with Hayate Ayumu_giving_hayate_a_chocolate.jpg|ayumu giving hayate a chocolate on valentines day Sakuya Aizawa -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 05 (1280x720 h264) -36CD165A-.mkv 000339506.jpg|Sakuya's first appearance Aizawa Sakuya 4.jpg|Sakuya at the Christmas Party (S1) Aizawa Sakuya 9.jpg|Sakuya in her 14th birthday -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku - 2nd Season - 14 (1280x720 h264) -B3D60DB5-.mkv 000178428.jpg|Sakuya Results in 2nd popularity in anime hayate1-02.jpg|sakuya with isumi Isumi Saginomiya Isumi.jpg|Isumi's first appearance Saginomiya Isumi 17.jpg|Isumi (S2) Isumi Saginomiya 2.jpg|Isumi when wearing normal clothes first time Saginomiya Isumi 3.jpg|Isumi in maid uniform Isumimaid2.jpg|Isumi in 2nd maid uniform -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku - 2nd Season - 14 (1280x720 h264) -B3D60DB5-.mkv 000166499.jpg|Isumi Results in 2nd popularity in anime -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku - 2nd Season - 08 (1280x720 h264) -056C1281-.mkv 001330747.jpg|Isumi holding shiranui Athena Tennousu -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku - 2nd Season - 10 (1280x720 h264) -C375749E-.mkv 000887262.jpg|A-Tan first appearance (S2 Ep10) -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku - 2nd Season - 14 (1280x720 h264) -B3D60DB5-.mkv 000205122.jpg|A-Tan Results in 2nd popularity in anime Royal garden.jpg|Athena's cameo appearance at the royal garden (S2 Ep 25) -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku - 2nd Season - 24 (1280x720 h264) -4A9C0AE2-.mkv 000293543.jpg|Flashback of Athena (S2 Ep 24) Hayate_movie_op_(40).jpg|Athena's cameo appearance in the Opening of Hayate no Gotoku heaven is a place on earth Category:Hayate No Gotoku! Extra